1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to a connecting and engaging fixture for an electric connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fixture for an electric connector, there has heretofore been a metallic engagement member in a connecting and engaging device for a ribbon cable as disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 59-11424. The metallic engagement member is used in combination with a keeper member made of a resinous material in order to fix a cable end part between it and the top face of a connector proper. It functions to enhance the strength of the resinous keeper member and also to fix this keeper member to the connector proper.
The prior-art metallic engagement member for an electric connector as stated above performs merely the functions of reinforcing the resinous keeper member and fixing the keeper member to the conductor proper, and it does not perform any other function. In recent years, the miniaturization of electric connectors has been required in the fields of electronic equipment etc. In general, it is important for miniaturization to effect as many functions as possible with a single member of simple structure. From such viewpoint, the aforementioned metallic engagement member for an electric connector in the prior art is not a multifunctional one and cannot always meet the requirement of the miniaturization.
In view of such problem, the present invention has for its object to provide a connecting and engaging fixture for an electric which has a very simple structure and which can demonstrate many functions.